Zeref's Heart
by sotsottan
Summary: A girl who lost her memories was saved by Zeref. What makes this girl so special? It seems that this girl is more than meets the eye. Just then, Natsu and Lucy who encountered one of the Spriggan 12 was saved by this girl's abnormal magic. Will Zeref finally found love in his long and lonely years? Or will this caused more grief to him? (Bad summary i know)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

 **Author's note: Sorry to the supporters of Zeref x Mavis. I personally thinks that Zeref never interested in Mavis romantically and vice versa.**

Chapter 1:

It was a moonlit night. The moon shone brightly in the sky without any clouds to block it. At a desolate mountain area, high and no sign of villages or towns nearby, there stood a large group of strangely dressed humans with strange markings on their bodies. They formed a circle, with a huge fire in the middle, a cage was hanging just above the fire. In the cage, a decent number of young boys and girls inside. Still breathing, still alive. Yet despair seemed to have taken over them as they no longer struggle for their lives.

Suddenly, an old man of the group, who looked like a shaman of some kind, raised his voice, "Oh almighty Gods! Please accept our sacrifice to awaken the ultimate being to serve our lord, Zeref!" The rest of the group, started to dance around the fire in strange dance steps with whistles to launch the ritual.

"What are you all doing?" a voice of a young man making them halted their dance and their ritual. The shaman looked to the direction of the voice and without looking carefully at him, shouted, "How dare you intrude our sacred ritual!" The young man, now having a face full of rage, approached the shaman and said, "You better be prepared, or you will be sorry!"

A bright light appeared out of nowhere. The ritual groups all scattered and running for their lives. But before they can run any further, the bright light engulfed them, leaving no traces. The shaman was not spared at all. Then the bright light stopped. The young man looked surprised at this exchange. It seems that the bright light was not his doing.

The huge fire had died out during the bright light. The sacrifices in the cage succeeded in escaping from the area, leaving the cage empty. The young man just shrugged and as he was going to turn away, a body caught his sight. The body, laying in the middle of the fire area, still breathing but unconscious. The young man's face blushed a bit, as the body, a young girl in her late teens, was totally naked.

He quickly took off part of his clothing and wrapped them around the unconscious girl. Not knowing the area well, he was worried that some other beast in the mountains might get her if he left her there. "I guess I should bring her to some village for some shelter." Carried her in a bridal style, he slowly walked to the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

After successfully found an inn, he placed her gently on the bed. Then, he sat at the only chair in the room, he looked carefully at the girl's features. She has long silver hair, as long as herself. Her nose is sharp and high. She has puffy lips that can make any man desire to kiss it. Her chest is obviously huge, even after he covered it, he cannot help but notice the shape.

Looking away and trying to control himself, he decided to leave and he turned away. A voice made him stopped walking away. "Where am I?" He turned to the direction of the voice and saw that the girl was finally awake. Her eyes has a deep blue color that can make any man that looked at it to be lost in thought.

"You are unconscious in the middle of a sacrificial ritual. You are in a room of an inn." "Ritual?" "Ya. What's your name? Do you know where's your home?"

The girl looked like she was lost in thought. Then the young man open his mouth again, "Are you okay?"

"I... don't remember anything..." "Maybe you were in a huge shock. Your memories might come back in a few days."

"I don't... know my... name... who I am and what are all these."

Then the girl sit up from the bed, making the clothes that covered her body dropped to the floor, leaving her body naked. The young man turned to another direction while he blushes and cleared his throat, "It's okay. I should be going. You can ask for the innkeeper's help if you need anything."

"What's your name?" The girl asked the man curiously. The man turned around to her and answered, "I am Spr... No, my name is... Zeref."

Thinking that most people will fear him once he revealed his identity, he just looked at her without batting an eye. To his surprise, the girl flashed her sweetest smile and said, "Hi Zeref, nice to meet you."

Zeref face was red with blushed. He never felt like this before. Then, afraid that he might kill her with his power that awakened once he has a warmth feeling on his chest, he shut lock his own heart and turned away before he feel anything more.

The girl now stood up, walked to Zeref's back, poked his shoulder and said in a relaxed tone, "Can you suggest a name for me? At least i got a name before i remember my memories."

Zeref turned back and look at her. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. "Luna."

"Luna?"

"I found you in a moonlit night. So I will call you Luna for the time being."

"Luna..." thinking to herself as though she is registering her name for the first time, then smiled at Zeref, "I like it!"

"I should go, Luna. I got some stuff to take care of." Zeref stuttered and walked to the door. "Will you come back?"

"Yes i will." he lied. Then Luna yawned, took a few steps to the bed, lay down flat without bother covering up. "Good night, Zeref."

"Good night Luna."

Closing the door behind him, he bit his lips and ran out from the inn as fast as he could. Why? Why does her smile made his heart ache so much? He knew that if he continue to linger around her, he will surely lose control and killed her.

After slowed down his pace, Zeref looked at the sky and thought, "What was i thinking, saving that girl?"

Little did he know that his broken heart had already changed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 2:

"Natsu, i think it's dangerous to go any further." Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned, "Don't worry. I'm here so you no need to be scared."

Just then, a man in his thirties appeared in front of them, making Lucy squealed. "Very strange to have visitors at this time." Lucy hid behind Natsu as she felt a strong magic from this man. Natsu, stood with the stance to protect Lucy, suddenly shocked when the man laughed like he lost his mind.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsu asked with an annoyed glare. The man who finally stopped laughing, looked at the pair and said with a cold tone, "Because you look like you are walking to your grave!"

Dozens of swords appeared from thin air, surrounding that man, "Be honoured that you will die by the hands of one of the Spriggan 12, Gabo!"

"Open the gate of lion, Leo!" "Fire dragon's roar!"

They fought and fought. In a few seconds, both Natsu and Lucy were covered in wounds and bruises. Even Loke was in a bad shape. "Shit, I can't summon another spirit with my condition like this." "How come this good for nothing bastard is so strong?"

Gabo laughed so hard when he heard their complains. "Hahahahaha! Feel it! Feel despair through and through your whole body! As these will be your last moments on earth!"

* * *

Luna walked through the forest. She was wearing a simple gown that looked like a night gown. Her hair was tied in a braid and placed at her chest. With her bare legs, she just ignored the pain the hard ground and tree branches that gave her.

"How I wish i can have some company..." Luna muttered. Just then, she heard a devilish laugh in the quiet forest. "I wonder what was that?" and ran to that direction.

The sight of Gabo laughing at Natsu and Lucy who lied down covered in wounds filled Luna's eyes. "How terrible..." exclaimed Luna. Gabo heard a voice and turned to it. A huge smirk can be seen on his lips when he saw Luna, standing there with her hands covering her shocked and opened mouth.

"A beautiful girl? Well i will make you mine before i break your bones!" and his laughed can be heard again.

"Shit! Hey you should run before he gets to you! He's dangerous!" shouted Natsu to Luna. Lucy wanted to used her remaining power to summon Horologium, the clock to protect the defenseless girl but felt too much pain to move to get her keys.

"Why do you do that?" Luna asked the laughing Gabo. Then Gabo looked at her with confusion and answered, "Why? Of course it's because that killing is fun!" and continue to laugh again.

When she heard his answer, her eyes was filled with so much rage that will make even Acnologia hid in terror. Clenching her fist, a huge magical aura surrounded her. The wind blew hard. Trees started to shook.

A warm aura can be felt by both Natsu and Lucy. In a matter of seconds, their wounds healed instantly and they can feel more energy flowing inside their body. "What is this feeling?" "Yosh! I feel fired up!"

"What?" Gabo looked at the healed Natsu and Lucy in surprised. "When did...?" But before he can finish his question, a large python wrapped itself at Gabo, making him startled and looked around nervously. "Who did this?!"

Not answering his question, Luna moved her fingers as she control the python to wrapped Gabo so hard that bone cracking sound can be heard. Yelling in pain, Gabo shouted, "Please let me go!"

"A huge python like that in this forest?" Lucy was too shocked at the sight in front of her and grabbed Natsu's arm. Luna moved closer to the trapped and sweating Gabo and whisper, "Begone."

Gabo was crushed to pieces. Blood spilled around and stained Luna's clothes. Natsu and Lucy stood there with their mouth dropped to the floor. Wiping of the blood from her skin, she turned to Natsu and Lucy and flashed a smile.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that."

Both Natsu and Lucy shook their heads in sync. Then nervously laughing, Lucy said, "Thank you for saving us." "Yeah! If it's not for you, we might be the one in pieces!"

"Then, i should be going." Luna turned to leave before Lucy called out to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Luna."

* * *

"So you were saying, you lost your memories?"

The day has ended and it's already night time. Having no where to go in the endless looking forest, Natsu and Lucy camped at a nearby cave. Luna reluctantly joined them as both Natsu and Lucy begged her to stay with puppy eyes, which made her hard to refuse.

"Yes. I don't even know my name. The man who saved me gave me this name for me." Luna felt more comfortable after spending some time with Natsu and Lucy. Lucy looked like she was going to cry. Natsu was thinking about where his partner, Happy is.

"Luna, you are so pitiful!" Lucy cried and hugged Luna hard, which make Luna taken aback. In a few seconds, she relaxed and patted Lucy's back.

"Hey Lucy, do you think the rest will be okay?" Natsu asked with a worried tone. Lucy who stopped hugging Luna, looked at Natsu and said with a reassuring smile, "Believe in your guild mates more, Natsu."

Natsu nodded and grinned. Then suddenly full of curiosity, he asked Luna, "Are you the one who healed us?"

Lucy looked at Luna and expected some answer from her. Luna just looked at the pair and nodded slightly, "I guess so. i'm not sure myself too."

"Well, i guess it's normal because you lost your memories." Lucy shrugged. Natsu thinking hard with his crossed arms on his chest, suddenly shouted, "I remembered something!"

"What do you remember?" Natsu scratched his head and laughed nervously at Lucy, "I remembered that we haven't have our dinner." Making both Lucy and Luna sweat drop.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Luna asked. Natsu shouted happily, "Fire chicken!" "Natsu, we can't eat that!"

Chuckling a bit, Luna smiled and asked, "If i can make a living chicken, you both have to cook it. is that okay?" Natsu nodded without hesitation and Lucy gasped in surprised. "You can make a chicken appear?"

"I can recreate any living creature out of my memory and out of my imagination." Closing her eyes, she hold both her hands and whispered, "Chicken."

A living chicken came out from thin air making Lucy and Natsu shocked and fall down flat on their backs. The chicken who suddenly came alive, keeps on flying around with it's fat body. "Stop moving food!" Natsu cried and caught the chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

Luna looked around the area. It was a new surrounding but somehow made her nostalgic. The space looked endless. No walls. Nothing.

"Lucy, Natsu, are you both there?" Luna shouted but no one responded. Just then, she saw figures moving from afar. She got scared and try to find a place to hide but nothing can block her. To her surprised, there were 2 figures and one of them looked exactly like herself. Then she heard shouting.

"Why do you put such a cruel curse to him?!"

the girl who looked exactly like Luna shouted to another figure. The other figure was a young man in his early twenties. He has tattoos all over his body and half naked. A dark aura keeps on circling around him. "If i don't..."

"If you don't what?"

"He might exploit both you and Death."

Silence.

"I don't think so." The Luna lookalike crossed her arms around her chest and huffed. Then the man started whispered something. Before the Luna lookalike can do anything, The man's whispering becomes louder, loud enough to be heard everywhere, "Goddess of Life, you will be reborn in the mortal world and until you understand the evil side of humans that you love so much, you can never come back!"

Unknowingly, Luna screamed when she heard all these exchanges. Then she felt shaking. Her body is shaking? Then slowly she can hear a soft and tender voice, calling for her.

"Luna... Luna, wake up!"

Luna jolted up. Then she saw Lucy in front of her looking concerned. "Are you okay? You looked like you are having nightmare and you are sweating all over." Luna looked around and sighed in relief. Then she brushed her hair with her fingers and looked at Lucy nervously, "I think i should go."

Not understanding what she said, Lucy tilted her head and asked, "Why? Don't worry. Natsu and I can keep you company for the time being."

"Thanks..."

* * *

After travelling for some time in the forest, Natsu halted to a stop. He sniffed around the area once again to reconfirm his findings, and shouted, "This way!"

Chasing after Natsu, Lucy and Luna looked extremely tired. Well they were not to blame as Natsu keeps on barking on how he sniffed out Happy's and Gray's scents when he went out earlier to survey the surroundings.

"It's been 2 hours already! Can't we take a rest or something?" Lucy pouted. Then Luna suddenly thought of something. "Hey, why not we ride on a horse or something?"

"Are horses transportation?!" Natsu's face already turned to a shade of dark green once he heard that. Lucy sweat drop and asked, "But where are we getting horses?"

Without answering Lucy's question, Luna closed her eyes and mumbled. Then shouted, "Horse!" A fine and magnificent horse appeared from thin air and almost kicked Natsu and Lucy. "Hey watched out!"

Climbing up to the horse like a natural, Luna extended her hand to Lucy and said, "Come Lucy, hop on!" Lucy looked hesitatently at first and grabbed Luna's hand to position herself on top of the horse, right behind Luna.

"What about me?"

The girls looked at Natsu and chuckled. Natsu looked at them in confusion and scratched his head. "You can go by foot while we ride on this horse!" Lucy exclaimed and stuck her tongue out.

"Not fair..." Natsu whined but without waiting for him, Luna kicked the horse to start moving. "Kya!"

* * *

"Gray! Wendy! Erza! Happy! Carla!" shouted Natsu while waving to the group. Looks like they finally got reunited after got separated by wandering alone and getting lost. Erza punched Natsu straight on the head and shouted, "How dare you got lost and even dragged Lucy along!" Natsu fainted and Gray was laughing his head off looking at the fainted dragon slayer.

"I'm so glad you all are safe!" "Yeah me too." Then Erza looked at Luna who was still riding on the horse. "Can i know who is this?"

Before Luna can answer, Lucy beat her to it, "She is Luna. We were actually saved by her when we accidentally encoutered a mage who claimed to be one of the 12 Spriggan."

"12 Spriggan?" Erza gave the word some thought while Gray and Natsu basically started to fight each other while Wendy, Carla and Happy sweat drop.

"Hi... I'm Luna..." Luna came down from the horse where the horse just ran away in other direction and took out her hand to shake Erza's hand. She was trembling as she can felt a powerful magic aura from Erza. Erza flashed her sweetest smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Erza Scarlet. This naked bastard is Gray, the little girl is Wendy. The white cat is Carla and the blue cat is Happy."

Luna sighed in relief. "They all look like good people." Luna thought.

While they started to chat like old friends, Luna's shadow made a strange scary face, showing fangs or some sort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 4:

Running and running, Zeref never felt this worried before. It's like something important to him will be taken away from him.

After stopping from the endless running, he was catching his breath while hands on his knees.

Then looked around, he saw a girl. the girl who haunts his thoughts everyday. the girl who appears in his dreams everynight. She smiled brightly at him when she saw him. Opening her arms wide, she exclaimed in happiness, "Zeref!"

He wanted to hug her so badly. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to protect her from the world so badly. He wanted to see her every morning when he opens his eyes. Before he can run to her arms, a large shadow engulfed the poor girl into the ground.

"Luna!"

* * *

Sweating, Zeref looked around the area he was in. He was in his room. A simple room with little decorations that seems not so befitting of his status as the Emperor Spriggan.

Wiping his sweat that covers his forehead, he stood up and went to his closet to get some new fresh clothes before he went to bath.

He thought that not meeting the girl will make him forget about her eventually.

He was wrong.

Everyday, with the similar dreams. Dreaming and yearning to be at her side. Hallucinating that she was his queen, kissed him every morning to wake him up. He even imagined what will it be like to have her cooking for him instead of the palace maid. Wearing an apron, holding a ladle, hugging her from behind while she was stirring some stew and kissed her cheeks.

He is going mad.

"Your majesty? We need to make haste to claim Fairy Heart as soon as possible for the dragon king festival."

"Your majesty?"

The adviser shook his head. He don't want to anger the emperor. The man in front of him was staring at the space in front of him without answering any of his questions. He was lost in his thought. Lost in the world where he will be together with the girl who stolen his heart.

He shook his head, making the adviser confused with his sudden head shaking. "If i go near her, she might get killed." he thought. He don't want to lose anyone anymore. Especially after losing his beloved younger brother a long time ago. He might be able to revive her again. But then the memories will be just wiped off without a trace.

"Take care of the palace for awhile, i have some business to take care of." He rose from his throne and walked out from the palace doors without waiting for his adviser's reply. In fact, he realized that he doesn't care anymore. Unlike other rulers, he chose to walk instead of using any transportation, unless he was in a rush for certain affairs.

After some time, he reached to a large field full of flowers in full bloom. He realized that he was not alone and being watched.

"Come out before i kill you." a shadow appeared in front of him. In a few moments, the shadow slowly transform to a human form. This person was half naked. He has all kinds of tattoos and piercings in every inches of his skin and body. Not amused, Zeref just asked with a half breath,

"What do you want?"

"You know you can't kill me, do you?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Because, i'm the one who put the curse on you."

Zeref's eyebrow knitted together. His eyes now full of rage stared at the tattoo man and scoffed, "What business do you have?"

Laughing can be heard suddenly at the field. The tattoo man continue to laugh and laugh. Zeref was losing his patience. Before he can do anything, the man stopped laughing and grabbed Zeref by his collar and hissed, "Leave the Goddess of Life alone."

"Oh?" Surprised that he said that sentence instead of some other possibilities that he thought of when he was laughing, he smirked. "Which one are you mentioning?"

The man released Zeref's collar and looked at his eyes straight, "If you thought of her again, I will make sure i will put a nastier curse on you."

Before Zeref can say anything, the man disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"You are looking for your savior?"

Luna nodded at the question asked by Erza. She moved in nearer to her face to study her features.

"Is- is something wrong?"

"Do you know how does he look like? Or even his name?"

"Why do you ask? Are you really going to help me?"

"Of course, considering we became friends after some time we travel together."

Luna stood there and looked at the scarlet haired mage in disbelief. Even though she just tagged along with them while they're doing their missions, she never thought they will consider her as a friend.

"Luna, are you okay?" Erza asked with concern and put her hands on Luna's forehead, thinking that she caught a fever.

Luna hugged Erza hard and made Erza squealed at her sudden behavior. Then looking at Erza,

"Thank you. I never thought you all will think of me as a friend."

"Of course! Why do you think we wont?" Natsu just flash his usual grin and Lucy was bickering with Happy at the back while Gray was looking for his clothes.

"Erm, about my savior..."

"Yeah, let's get right back to that. Do you know at least his name?"

"Before i met you all, i asked a few people at the town... and their reaction to his name was not really... pleasant." Luna dropped her head down, staring at the floor. Thinking back, when she asked a shopkeeper whether they know a man named Zeref, the shopkeeper just shrink in fear and asked her to go away. Then when she asked a young man who looked like he is a travelling mage, he stood on his ground firmly and asked her whether she was a Zeref worshiper.

Her comment made everyone looked at her curiously, even the bickering Lucy and Happy stopped and looked at her. With a reassuring smile, Erza patted Luna's shoulders and said, "Okay, we will try our best not to get shocked and tell what we know about this savior of yours. This is a promise."

Clearing her throat, she looked deep into Erza's eyes and said, "His name is Zeref."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

"Are you sure his name is really Zeref?"

"Can you describe what he looks like?"

Luna was bombarded with questions from both Erza and Gray. Which made her nervousness tenfold. Natsu looked displeased as he had to heard the name that almost killed their master. Lucy just patted Natsu's shoulders as if she wanted him to calm down before burning down anything.

Wendy looked worried while Carla just shrugged. Happy who lost found a fish earlier, eating it as if he don't care about the world around him.

"Well, he said his name is Zeref and he has short black hair, dark eyes, and if i'm not wrong he has really sharp canines. He wore a black and white outfit." Then as if remembered something, she took out a cloth, "This cloth is something he used to cover my body when he saved me."

Looking at each other, Erza asked Luna, "Do you know with that description, it can just be anyone else?"

Luna nodded. "That's why i know it will be really hard to see him again. I don't know why but i feel heartache not being able to hear his voice again."

Erza shook her head in headache. Gray just sighed while his clothes disappeared again. Natsu was busy pouting while Lucy and Happy pulled on his cheeks.

Carla, after being silent for some time, suddenly looked shocked and then flew to the front of Luna,

"Luna, you shouldn't go!"

Confused with Carla, Luna just tilted her head and asked the exceed, "Why?"

"I just saw a vision. I saw you and Zeref, then there's a dark shadow which engulfed you in a whole."

They all stood still. "Sha- shadow?"

Carla nodded. Happy, now with a huge worried face, said straight to Luna's face, "Carla's vision was never wrong." "Happy!" shouted Lucy as if to shut the blue cat up.

"It's okay. I think it's because of my lost memories. Looks like something was going to happen."

"Tell us if you need anything, okay? We will make sure you will be alright." though Erza said that, she was shaking a bit.

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Ankhseram - God of Life and Death. Also the one who put the curse on Zeref when he found out_

 _how lightly he took life and death. Search for Zeref and you can find this name as the curse and_

 _the black magic he got._

 _Chronos - God of Time and Space._

"How did that happened?"

"As if i will know about that."

"Anything is possible with that Ankhseram fellow."

The God of Time and Space sighed. He looked at the shadow in front of him. Then he concentrate on his features. "So, you are Death?"

"Yes."

"Ankhseram you idiot! How come you can get split into 3 sides and causing so much mess

right now?"

The shadow that was called as Death looked at the strange looking creature in front of him. The God of Time and Space is nothing but a talking bright white light. Then Chronos looked at Death and asked, "Do you still remember anything about before you 3 got splitted?"

Death just looked at Chronos blankly and answered, "Just fragments of it. I only know that Life, Curse and I was one before we got split after Curse got tired of us."

Chronos looked confused. "How can curse be born from Ankhseram himself?" he thought. The Ankhseram he knew loves life a lot and always sad when death comes, he always grin and said,

"Without death, there won't be a new life!"

"Chronos, if possible, please use your power to revert to the time before we got split."

After some moment of silence, Chronos looked at Death and said, "Before that, i need to investigate this matter further before i do anything else. You should get back to protect Life before anything bad happens to her. Curse might even think of destroying her just like that."

Death nodded and disappeared into thin air. "Now, should i go ask Curse himself on why he was born?"

* * *

Zeref has been walking for days. He keeps on searching for the girl who stolen his heart that night.

Everywhere he looked, he can't find the silvered hair girl. Did she recover her memories? Did she went back to where she belongs? Zeref shook his head and try to search in this town he just ventured in.

A commotion can be heard. Loud bangs and cheers from a crowd that formed surrounding a group.

Curious, he pushed his way and saw the source of the commotion. Natsu and Gray picking a fight in the middle of the road. "Fire dragon's roar!" "ice make hammer!"

"Stop it!" No matter how Erza tried to stop them, it seems that this time Natsu and Gray finally have the strength to make Erza's punches rendered powerless. Zeref was wondering what makes his little brother got so worked up to punch this ice mage. Then a silvered hair girl shouted, "Stop!"

Even though she shouted, Zeref can heard how sweet this voice is. Like the sun to a sunflower, like a moon to a wolf, like water to a fish...

"Flame brain's the one who almost killed you!" "Say what you ice freak?!" "It was just an accident!

So please stop!" Lucy stood in the middle of the fighting guys. Then they lowered down their fist.

"You should be more careful where to aim next time you know!" Gray scoffed and turned to the other direction. "Gray, where are you going?" asked the concerned Wendy. Gray just ignored while Wendy and Carla turned to chase him.

The crowd subsides after the fight finished. "Are you okay, Luna?" Lucy asked with concerned.

Luna just smiled and nodded while Natsu was pouting when he saw Lucy was worried more about the unscratched Luna rather than the bruised him.

"Luna?"

Luna turned to the direction of the person who called her name. Then she saw him. With the sun almost set, the sunset light shone on Zeref's face, making his features much more handsome than what Luna imagined. Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy looked at Zeref's direction and froze.

"What..? Are we going to fight Zeref this early?" Natsu almost fainted as he was not in a good state to take revenge on Zeref for almost killing their master. Erza stood her ground and hold tight on both Luna's and Lucy's shoulders.

After it feels like an eternity, Luna opened her mouth and mumbled the first word that came to her mind, "Zeref?"

Then breaking free from Erza's hold and without any hesitation to Zeref and hugged him tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

 **Author's note: This chapter might be hard to process to you all. I suggest you all read up all the manga chapters up to the latest as it contains lots of spoilers.**

Chapter 6:

Before anyone can do anything, Zeref smiled at his brother and his fellow mages and said, "Then, I shall take my leave."

"Wait!" Erza called but before she can do anything, Zeref who was still hugging Luna, disappeared in thin air.

"Erza, should we find them? I don't feel good about letting Luna going with Zeref." Full of concern in her voice, Lucy keeps an eye to Erza, waiting for her to response.

"But we know we are no match to Zeref..."

"We won't know until we try!" Natsu clenched his fist. He don't like the way Zeref smiled at him, it gives him a cold down his spine. "Natsu! We should think carefully if we want to make sure Luna's safe." shouted Gray. Normally Gray won't even bother call Natsu by his name but in this situation he didn't even bother calling him by nicknames.

"Maybe we can reason with Zeref?" asked Lucy, making the others just opened their mouth in shock.

* * *

Looking at the young man who was still hugging her, she wanted to open her mouth to say something before Zeref put a finger on her lips.

"Shush... I'm sorry about before when i leaved without saying farewell. But now i just wanted to hug you before you were engulfed by my black magic." Then he buried his face on Luna's shoulders.

"What black magic?"

"Ankhseram black magic."

Zeref never told anyone properly about his magic, nor mentioning Ankhseram. After some moment, Zeref felt strange and looked at Luna's face carefully.

Luna felt hot on her cheeks when his face was this close to her and muttered, "Why?"

"Why you didn't die like the others? I thought i just felt my black magic released just now?"

Then he looked around, all the trees had died, leaving no trace of other living except himself and Luna.

"May- maybe it won't influence me?"

"What do you mean?"

Cocked her head slightly, she flashed her biggest smile to him, "While travelling to find you, I realized i can create life. It seems that death will never occured to me."

Smiled in relief, Zeref hugged Luna more tightly before kissing her forehead.

"I'll never let go of you again."

"Why do you have an immortal curse on you?"

"Because Ankhseram believes that i treated life and death as simple as a magic spell."

Hugging his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist, she looked at him and pouted, "He's not very nice to give you that, isn't it?"

He chuckled at her comment and pinched her cheeks. She looks so adorable whenever she pouted. Then she shivered a bit with the cold around and looked at Zeref with puppy eyes, "I'm cold..."

Zeref smiled and sat up. Then he tooked the covers and wrapped Luna's naked body before laying down and wrapped her waist again. "Whose idea to get naked?"

"But i want to feel you body warmth directly. It makes me feel safe." When she suddenly caught Zeref blushing, she looked at Zeref with a seductive smile, "Looks like someone's been thinking about naughty things."

As if his darkest secret was exposed, his face was as red as a tomato and even his ears were fuming. Laughed at this, and thinking that he was adorable this way, she started to tease him, "Maybe, we can do something else other than cuddling?"

Zeref smiled and before Luna can do anything else, he pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

The thought of going to Alvarez to find Zeref and made sure Luna's was safe from the evil mage's hands made everyone shaking. After barely escaped from a few of the 12 Spriggan and back to the guild last time, they don't think it will be a good idea to crash there again.

While Gray, Erza and Lucy bickering about what plans they need to go Alvarez prepared, Natsu sniffed something strange and turned to Happy, "Happy, do you smell something strange?"

But Happy ignored his partner and was still insisting that Carla accept his fish as a gift. Without waiting Natsu to turn to her, Wendy said, "Natsu, i do smell a rotten flesh smell growing stronger by the minute. Is it what you sniffed?"

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, making Gray, Erza and Lucy shocked and turned to the dragon slayer. "Don't scare us like that, flame brain!" Gray shouted with his clothes gone.

"Don't need to look for the smell, as i'm here."

A shadow appeared from the floor and took form, into a young man with tattoos all over his half naked body. Natsu was readying himself in a fighting stance while the others getting prepared to counter attack if the stranger do anything weird. Laughing at their tension, the stranger just smirked and said, "I can take you to where Zeref is directly, without the need to face any other dangers."

At the mentioned of Zeref's name, they all looked shocked and speechless. Natsu looked at him and said, "Who do you think you are? Are you eavesdropping?"

"I'm Curse. And my main purpose of existence is to make Zeref suffer for laying his hands on Life."

Looking at each other in disbelief, Natsu continued, "How do you proof what you said is true?"

Amused, Curse licked his lips and speak in a devilish grin, "Oh, Natsu Dragneel, i will show something interesting to you.."

Before Natsu can say anything else, his eyes suddenly saw flashes. Are these memories?

 _A very young boy with pink hair laughed and ran across the field. An older boy, with dark hair and chasing around the pink haired boy laughed while cried out, "Natsu, Natsu!"_

 _They looked so happy. As if no sadness can break them apart. Then, the young Natsu, suddenly fell down, and his face started to show some pain he was suffering. The older boy was shocked and rushed to young Natsu, kneel down and keeps on shaking his body, "Natsu, are you okay?"_

 _"Oni-chan, i feel strange and painful...Hard to breath..." The older brother was shaking young Natsu harder and said, "No! Don't sleep! I will get you to the doctor as soon as possible. Hang on, okay?"_

 _Carrying young Natsu, the older brother ran to the nearest building at the vast field, and shouted, "Doctor!"_

 _"I'm sorry Zeref. Your brother Natsu died..."_

 _"Zeref, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm researching about how to revive someone from the dead."_

 _"You shouldn't do that! You might get cursed!"_

 _Zeref just shrugged at his teacher and continue his research. The teacher just shook his head._

 _"How did this happened?"_

 _Everyone died. All lying around the academy lifeless. Zeref looked at his surroundings speechlessly. Then he looked carefully at his hands, and he buried his face into his hands, "I- I did this?"_

 _"I will revive you, as the most powerful demon that will end my immortal life. Hence, I call you E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 7:

"Natsu, Natsu!"

Lucy's tears dropped on Natsu's face. Feeling the tears, he opened his eyes and saw Lucy teary face.

Before he can respond, Lucy hugged Natsu tight and cried in relief. "I thought i lost you!"

Natsu patted Lucy's head and looked around. "Ice make hammer!" Gray was practically fighting with the Curse guy but the Curse guy just avoided all his attacks while laughing. "I thought i was dreaming of something weird."

Then Curse stopped moving around when he saw Natsu finally awake from his unconsciousness when he gave him the glimpse of Zeref's memories. He smiled and mocked, "How does it feel, Natsu Dragneel? You saw that right? You saw Zeref's memories."

"You let him see Zeref's memories?" Erza was practically shouting but Curse just ignored her and continue, "Do you feel excited? Disappointment? Happy? Sad? Frustrated?" Without waiting for his reply, he continue on, "Unexpected? Never in your worst nightmare that Zeref, the evil mage that you all feared, is actually your own brother, Zeref Dragneel?"

"Wh- what?!" The others who heard this practically jumped from their spots. Natsu who was trying to registered what he saw when he was unconscious, he looked at Curse and scowled, "So? What tricks you are going to pull?"

Curse looked in-amused as he cannot see Natsu broke down or getting worked up. Then he crossed his arms around his chest and said in a low tone, "I will bring you to Zeref, if you want to meet him or something. In return, i will take back Life back to our realm."

"What Life are you talking about?" Lucy stood in her defense, clenching her fist as she was frustrated with this guy's rambling. Curse eyed Lucy for awhile and said, "The girl you all called Luna, is Life herself. Before Zeref can exploit her, i want to stop him. I just want to take her back to our realm and fix up before she do anything strange."

"Don't lie. You just wanted to get rid of Life." A voice startled everyone of them including Curse. Then Curse seemed to relax and just stretched his arms and said, "Death, come out before I curse you."

Then a shadow appeared. Changing into a tanned skin young man, he looked at Curse and the surprised Fairy Tail mages and scoffed, "Curse, you should leave others alone."

"Huh? But its entertaining to play around with this Natsu Dragneel..."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

The new guy looked at Natsu properly to study him. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm hard as she feared that he might fall unconscious again. The pink haired dragon slayer who were still pissed off with what Curse did earlier, scoffed and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry for being rude. I was just trying to study the younger brother of that brat who revived you with almost the same powers as Life."

Turning to Curse, Death was looking very pissed and said, "How dare you curse Life and cast her to the mortal world just because she doesn't like your thinking and making us split into three, not funny."

"Oh, your memories came back?"

"Thanks to Chronos."

"Then you should know what i'm going to do?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kill Life's mortal form. Make Zeref suffer for making her falling in love with him."

* * *

Humming to herself, she straightened the apron that wrapped her body and continue what she was doing, stirring a chicken stew.

Luna squealed when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Giggling, she received a peck on her blushed cheeks and turned her face to the man hugging her. "Are you cooking a stew just for me?"

"Well, it's my first time cooking. So don't blame me if it's not nice." Zeref has a blissful face while watching Luna continue to stir the odd looking stew. "Hope i don't get food poisoning."

"Hey!" Zeref grabbed Luna's wrist before she can hit him with the ladle. Then Luna turned back her attention to the stew.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"How do you come across Natsu and his guildmates?"

Luna turned to face Zeref with a surprised look, "You know them?"

"If i tell you the truth, promise me that you won't treat me like a criminal. Okay?"

Luna observed Zeref's face carefully. "I will know if you are lying. Your soul will tremble every time you lie."

Chuckling, Zeref turned off the stove and hugged Luna very tightly, as if afraid she will run away. Looking at her dreamy eyes, he started, "I done research on life and death. In order to revive someone dear to me."

"Oh?" Thinking that he has other lover before her, she pouted.

"My little brother, Natsu."

The ladle on Luna's hands dropped to the floor. In disbelief, she asked the very first question that popped in her head, "Then the Natsu i met, is you little brother right?" Zeref nodded.

"You succeeded in reviving him?"

"I revived him as the strongest demon to end my immortal life. Sadly, he no longer has his previous memories before he died. The precious memories of he and i spending time together."

Looking at his eyes, Luna crashed her head on Zeref's chest. "Luna?"

Hearing his heartbeat, Luna blushed and answered, "It must be very painful in your long years. Right?"

Nodding, he brushed Luna's long hair and continued, "Igneel the fire dragon sealed his demonic powers and raised him as his own son. Teaching him the fire dragon slayer magic. I don't have complains though. At least he now got the whole Fairy Tail as his new family."

"Then what about yourself? I know you actually wanted to spend time with him."

"As long as he's happy, i don't really mind."

* * *

"Fire dragon's punch!"

"Ice make shield!"

Sounds of fighting can be heard at the peaceful town, again. No matter how many punches they threw, they cannot lay a single hit on Curse.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's it! I will bring you back to Chronos before you doing anything else!"

Annoyed, Death created a portal and engulfed Curse with his shadow and turned to the portal, before looking at Natsu and his group, "Sorry for the disturbance. And i need your help, Natsu Dragneel."

"Huh?" With an annoyed face, Natsu looked at Death with fire in his eyes.

"I will transport you all to Zeref directly. In return, help me make sure the girl you all call Luna is safe." Not waiting for any reply from them, he disappeared into the portal and the portal closed.

"Hey, I have questions!" Natsu shouted and a bright light appeared all around them.

"What's happening?"

"Oh shit, i'm too young to die!"

"Carla, I'm scared!"

"Stop hugging me, male cat!"

Then before they know it, the bright light subdued and the sight in front of them surprised them.

What they saw was Zeref and Luna kissing each other passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 8:

Luna stopped kissing Zeref when she felt some presence and when she saw the ones who were staring at them with their mouth opened wide, she blushed hard with embarrassment.

"Zeref, we got company."

He turned lazily to Luna's sight's direction and got surprised. He never expected that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and the 2 exceeds will be standing there just when he was in a good mood with Luna.

"What do you guys want?" he hissed, clearly annoyed that his time alone with Luna was interrupted.

His younger brother approached closer and stood right in front of Zeref. Looking at him with mixed feelings, he still feel hard to believe the flashes of memories he saw earlier. This guy is my brother? I'm the END that all my friends wanted to kill? he thought.

Luna cleared her throat in the suffocating silence. Then she nudged Zeref's shoulder, "Didn't you have something to tell Natsu?" He looked surprised and replied without thinking, "Huh?"

Then he looked intently at Natsu, his beloved younger brother, where he was willing to be the world's enemy if it means he can see him smile and laugh like the good old days. Sweet old memories...

"Natsu."

Natsu didn't say anything. He just continue staring at Zeref.

"I'm sorry for everything." Zeref ran his hands through his dark hair after he mumbled those words. "I shouldn't be this selfish. But i don't want you to get hurt. I want you to end my sinful life. Though deep inside my heart just wanted to spend more time with you, like the good old days."

Hearing no reply, he just sighed and turned back to Luna, "Let's go. I don't think i can face him anymore."

An arm grabbed his arm and made him shivered at the hot skin contact. So this is my brother's warmth? he thought. Then he turned back to Natsu and looked at him full of questions on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe i can accept everything, you know."

Zeref's eyes widen. He relaxed his shoulders as if a very huge burden was lifted out from him.

"Sorry for the interuption."

The new voice made everyone in the room jumped in surprised on their spots. Then they realised the voice's owner was Death himself. He stood behind Luna with his arm crossed. Then looking at Zeref, he said, "I got good news for you, your curse was lifted moments ago."

"Huh?" Zeref looked at Death at disbelief. After he saw his face, he continued, "Your curse was lifted when you kissed with Luna."

"Why?" Luna asked the tanned skin man with confusion. "How come kissing me can lift his curse just like that?"

"Because, your love for him break his curse. But i need to bring you back."

"Bring me back? Where?"

Zeref now stood in between Luna and Death. He hissed at him and said, "What do you want from her?"

"I know you are frustrated Zeref. But she and i..." he trailed off. Then finally thought of the words he continued, "We were one. We are Ankhseram, the God of life and death himself."

Ignoring their shocked faces, he continued, "I need to bring her back to the God realm before the balance break. So i'm terrible sorry."

Without waiting for any reply, Death disappeared. Then reappeared on Luna's shadow, with smoke-like body, he surrounded Luna's body slowly. "Eek!" Luna got scared and tried to brush off the smoke but it was useless. Then as if the ground become soft, it started to sucked in Luna inside.

"Zeref!"

"Luna!"

Grabbing her hand, Zeref gritted his teeth, trying to withstand the pulling force. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy also joined in to pull back Luna before she got sucked in. "Don't worry! We will get this!"

But even with their combined forces, Luna was still being pulled continuously. Before she disappeared completely, Luna managed to shout the last sentence of her life with tears on her cheeks, "Zeref, I love you!"

She was gone.

Zeref dropped on his knees. His eyes was facing the cold hard floor. The floor started to form a puddle of Zeref's tears. Natsu kneeled down beside his brother and patted his back, trying to comfort him. With a surprised face, Zeref had already hugged Natsu tight.

"Natsu..." Zeref sniffled and weeped for like an eternity.

* * *

"How many years has it been since our reunion?"

The afternoon breeze was cool unlike the hot weather. Zeref was lying down on the grass, enjoying the mother nature around him. Natsu just sat down beside his brother and looked at his daughter trying to catch a butterfly while his wife, Lucy trying to make sure she didn't fall down.

"It's been 5 years i guess?"

Zeref nodded lazily. Then he chuckled when he remembered something funny.

"What's so funny?"

"I still remember your nervous face when you confessed your love to Lucy."

"Hey! How do you know? Did you spy at me?"

"Everyone in the guild hid in the bushes nearby to see how it turns out you know."

Natsu groaned. Zeref still continue to chuckle. Then he looked at Natsu's face and asked, "Hey, Natsu..."

"Yeah?" He cocked one of his eyebrow and looked at his brother in the eye.

"I miss her, a lot."

"Well, we too."

"I really wished i can see her again."

* * *

It was snowing. Zeref just came out from a shop after he done some grocery shopping. He smiled while looking at what he bought. Both his brother and niece really have large appetite. And since his sister in law Lucy felt uncomfortable because she was carrying the second child, he volunteered to do the shopping for their supplies.

Then he saw a familiar figure in front of him, walking in snow and seemed like she got lost, he ran up to her, thinking that he can help this poor soul.

"Hey, are you lost?"

The figure in front of him turned around and meet him eye to eye. His eyes widened and he dropped his groceries on the floor. The girl also has her eyes widened but before he can react, she shouted with joy, "Zeref!"

Then she hugged him tightly. So tightly that Zeref almost choked. Then he looked at her carefully. Her silver hair was still as long as usual. Despite the cold weather, she was just wearing a thin clothing.

"Is it really you, Luna?"

Luna raised her head and looked at Zeref, grinning, "The one and only."

"But how?"

"I'm Ankhseram, remember? Anything is possible for a god." she chuckled. Then she buried her face into Zeref's chest. "You are so warm."

"Then why don't you come to me earlier, you idiot?"

"The time in the god's realm is different with the mortal realm you know. And who are you calling an idiot?" her face was furious right now and pouted. Without hesitation, he pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch, what's that for?"

"For leaving me alone all this while, but i think the wait is worth it." Then he awkwardly pressed his lips to hers.

A bright light sphere was watching them from a far. Then the light speak to itself, "Ah, young love..." before disappeared into thin air.

 **The end**

* * *

 _Notes: I thought i wanted to make it a tragic end but i guess my heart prefers a happy ending. Hope you all enjoy this story!_


End file.
